gamaranfandomcom-20200215-history
Sengoku Iori
Iori Sengoku is the senior student and an instructor of the Ogame School. He first appears at the end of the first round. Iori also taught Gama all of the sword techniques he knows currently, including a few Iori himself created. Personality Appearance Iori is an average man with black hair that is brushed back into a fan like pattern, and some hanging in the front. He wears a Sleeveless jacket with black shoulders, over a white overshirt with the Ogame School symbal on his sleeves, over a black undershirt, dark colored pants, white socks, sandals, and carries two sword on his hip. Hystory Fifteen years before the start of the series, Iori at the age of 9, following the death of both his parents, was alone and cornered by two samurai who were attempting to kill him. He was saved by Jinsuke and became his student. He initially refused to take sides during the battle between Jinsuke and the Ogame school, though it was revealed later that he opposed Jinsuke's betrayal and tried to defeat Jinsuke and failed. Plot Kyousen School Arc Iori watches Gama's fight against Sakon. After Gama wins, Iori goes up and congraduates him. Post Round One Arc Iori then tests Gama strength and after beating him, Iori essentially kidnapped Gama for training to allow him to survive the second round. During this time, he taught Gama the third form of the Ikazuchi style--Narukami (Rumbling God), which allowed Gama to use a three step technique that seemingly acted like a bolt of lightning due to its sudden speed. Following Gama's training, Iori disappeared again for a time. Shinnojou's Revenge Arc Iori appears again after Shin defeated an opponent from his past and decided to go with him in order to face off against the Four Divine Spears. Myoujin School Arc He and Shin would appear after the battle between Sasuke and Zenmaru in which he would go against a man named Jinno Ichio, one of the Four Divine Spears. With only brute force hand-to-hand tactics, he knocks him out in an instant, much to the disbelief of his comrades and the disdain of Shin. The battle would stop after Banri the leader of the Myoujin School decided not to fight against the Ogame School, leading to the automatic win of the Ogame and the loss of Naoyoshi's brother Naokatsu and his immediate death. Muhou Invasion Arc Iori would go up against three opponents who commented on his "pressure." After commenting on their weapons, he was able to defeat them after some surpriseing displays of brute force, which allowed him to not only hold them off but also kill one of them, as if it were a game to him. However, the battle would be cut short and they would make their own retreats before he could finish them off. Juuren Village Arc He returns with the gang to the dojo. After discussing the matter with Turtle-sensei, Iori comments that Gama and Zenmaru should go to the Juuren village in order to do more training, of which Gama insantly agrees due to his depression regarding his own "weakness." They travel to the village and are met by Yumeji, the daughter of Rintarou, who arrives later and is revealed to be someone that he and Shin also had to face during their younger days. They move onto the Juuren Village and Iori comments on Mika another daughter of Rintarou. After a few days, he is ready to watch the trainings of Gama and Zenmaru but stops once he sees Shin, who asks if Iori should also be training. Knowing that they shall fight, he decides to also prepare for the battle. Meeting Shin, they both exchange strong words and begin to battle one another to determine who will succeed Kamedenbou as the leader of the Ogame school. Both were on equal level, each aiming to kill the other with incredible techniques, Shin's speed and agility being his trump card and Iori's brute force being his. Neither one could catch the other off guard with their strength. The battle would stop when Turtle-sensei interceded and decided to choose which one could be the leader. After some dialouge between Shin and Iori, Iori decides to give leadership to Shin much to Shin's own disdain. Iori also begins to make a plan for the Muhou school, which Gama realizes. He speaks with Iori who tells him some words of encouragement, "Don't look back at me, just be stronger than everyone...," creating profound words to follow and then leaving on to his quest to the Muhou School base. Skills & Abilities Iori is a powerful and skillful combatant, and one of the strongest swordsmen in the series. People often comment on his amount of "pressure," or killing intent, which he gives off in combat situations. This is often enough to make many opponents sweat in fear of him. He was personally trained by Jinsuke Kurogane who holds him in high regard, noting that he would be ranked in one of the highest position of the Muhou School had he chosen to leave the Ogame school with him. He is a master of the Ogame Style and taught Gama many powerful skills to be used during the Unabara tournament. During his raid on the Muhou School he had no lethal injuries despite engaging and defeating over forty men. One of his most commented on abilities is his brute strength, which is on a high enough level to easily pull two strong combatants closer to him on a whim while chained. During his clash with Shin, his sword strikes were commented on as having the ability of numbing his hand and stinging greatly. He also has surprising speed, able to easily keep up with Gama while he was using Flash of Purple Lightning before the time-skip. He also has an incredible willpower, capable of fighting an opponent while being largely unaware of their abilities and still keeping his calm in the heat of danger. Iori is also a good teacher, being responsible for nearly all of Gama's combat abilities before the time-skip. Due to his mastery of the Ogame Style, it is assumed that he knows most of the techniques it has to offer, second only to Kamedenbou and Shin, who have access to the school's most secret and forbidden techniques given their status as former and current leader, respectively. He also created his own skill, Kosen, a very effective thrusting technique which he also taught to Gama. Important Battles Past *Iori vs. Jinsuke Kurogane (Lost) Present *Iori vs Gama (Wins with Shidensen-Kosen hybrid) *Iori vs Ukyo (Wins with Kosen) *Iori vs Jinno Ichiou (Wins) *Iori vs Yamashita Tagosaku (Wins) *Iori vs Shinjirou and Chuuji (Interrupted) *Iori vs Sakura Shinnojou (Interrupted) *Iori vs Kura Shiden (Wins) *Iori vs Chouei and Rinkei (Wins) *Iori vs Chuuji and Souun (Wins) *Iori vs Kuryuu Ango (Interrupted) *Iori vs Hanamura Riichirou ,Omiya Banri and Kuryuu Ango (Interrupted) *Iori vs Tsurumaru Shinsuke (Wins) *Iori vs Kuryuu Ango (Wins) Category:Ogame School Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonists